Dangerous Incentive
by thetruebadrobo
Summary: Kai Mizuko takes action into his own hands after finally growing tired of his parents and what they put him through. He makes the ultimate gamble to give himself and his younger siblings, Kellan and Makayla, a better life. Will he succeed, or fail like the hundreds before him? Read and find out! I bring you... the 59th annual Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1: Bold Choices

**_A/N - This is my very first fanfiction ever! I'm making this story with one of my closest friends named Lily. I've been reading Hunger Games fanfic for a long time and I guess it was just a matter of time before I made my own! Enjoy the first chapter to my story "Dangerous Incentive"._**

Chapter 1: Bold Choices

Today's the day that decides my life. I either die in some twisted game so kindly created by the cruel, tyrannical, government that rules us, or climb out of the arena alive and save my siblings and I from the people that shouldn't have the right to be called our "Parents".

It's almost time for the reaping so I start putting on my "reaping costume", as I like to put it. We have to get all dressed up to be show monkeys for the Capitol, it's ridiculous. I'm buttoning up the rest of my shirt when I receive a smack on the head from my lovely father.

"Fix your collar, boy. You look ridiculous." He says with the slight twinge of annoyance in his voice.

I shoot him a glare as he walks away, and adjust the collar like I'm told.

"Kaikaikaikai!"

I chuckle softly at the high pitched voices of my younger twin siblings; Kellan and Makayla.

"After I come back, I promise we can play okay?" I tell them after they invite me to play.

"Kaiiiiiiii, where are you goingggg?"

"I have to go do something but I'll be back soon okay Makellan?"

They giggle as they hear me say the nickname I came up for them due to their similar names and them being twins. They always manage to bring a smile to my face no matter what and today is no exception as their laughter fills the air with happiness and joy.

I leave our house to pick up the bread I was ordered to get from the bakery. It's significantly less busy in town, as most people are at home getting ready for the reaping in one way or another. Anyways, I make it to the bakery quickly, and walk inside where I'm greeted by Mrs. Anderson. She owns the bakery here in 4 and has always been a nice lady.

"Hello, Kai." She smiles, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes. She's not as cheerful as normally is, considering what today is. "You look sharp."

"Thank you," I quietly respond "Uh, just the usual, please."

Mrs. Anderson nods, retrieving the green tinted bread that's a staple in our district.

We exchange the bread and money, and she looks me right in the eyes.

"Best of luck, today."

There is no luck when it comes to this practice. I know she's aware of that, too.

"Thank you." I tell her anyways. She gives me a knowing look, and I turn around, heading straight home.

"Got the bread." I tell my Dad when I walk inside. He doesn't thank me, he never does. Hell, he just adopts that annoyed look he always gets when he looks at me.

I set the bread down on the counter, and realize it should be about time to start heading down to the town square.

"We should get going" My mother suggests before I have to say anything, "It's almost reaping time." My father looks over at the simple clock we have hanging on the wall and agrees.

"Good idea."

My parents are somewhat nonchalant when it comes to the reaping. My Dad has told me time and time again that even if I was reaped, somebody would volunteer in my place so a "weakling" wouldn't represent us, and ultimately disappoint our district. My Mom just agrees with whatever he says.

Long story short, my parents have no faith in me whatsoever.

With that we leave, we being my parents, siblings and I, and start our walk to the town square. It's not terribly far, but with Kellan and Makayla only being 6, they eventually fall behind, causing my Dad to snap at them.

"If you two don't hurry up, I swear-"

"Can we stay home pleaseeeee." Makayla begs with that cute little pout she always uses.

"We wanna play with Kai!" Kellan adds

Dad glares at them, his face becoming red.

"No! And I don't wanna hear another word from you two."

Please just cooperate, guys, I silently think to myself.

We continue walking, but Kellan and Makayla don't budge. They're only 6 and they don't know any better but my Dad doesn't care. He has a very short fuse, so he walks right up to the twins, and smacks them both in the face with unnecessary force.

They immediately burst into tears, making me heart drop. He starts to pull his arm back for another blow, but before he can hurt them anymore, I'm running back to them.

"Dad, stop it, please."

"Shut up, Kai, stay out of it. You're not the parent, I AM."

Anger runs through my veins at his words.

"Well you sure as hell don't act like one."

I grab Kellan and Makayla by their hands, and start walking faster than before towards the town square before he can react. He had this look of almost murderous rage on his face after I'd said that... It was a terrible choice but it felt so good to say that

I don't say anything as we continue walking. We're getting closer to the square now, and I spot the large crowd.

Kellan and Makayla's tears have subsided, so they're just sniffling at this point. By now we're just standing in the back of the crowd. Kids ages 12-18 are already going to their designated areas. Which I should be going to as well...

I kneel down to their eye level.

"I'm sorry about that... One day it'll be different. Things will be better.

But for now..."

I look back at the roped off areas.

"I have to go to my group, alright?"

They nod

"Promise?" Makayla asks.

I bite my lip, wondering if what I'm saying is a lie.

"I promise."

Kellan and Makayla smile at that.

I give them a hug, before standing up to go to my group.

But not before a hand grips onto my shoulder, preventing me from leaving just yet...

"We're going to have a talk later, understand?" my mother asks with a dark tone to her voice.

I narrow my eyes at her, and walk off without saying a word.

I scoot into the rest of the 18 year olds but make sure to stay near the opening, and survey the crowd. It's quite a mix. Some kids are pale faced, and shaking with nerves, while others reek of arrogance.

It's hot out by the time all is said and done. It's usually not too bothersome since we're usually afforded the opportunity to cool off at the beach here in 4. Perks of living here I guess. I'm standing with the 18's, waiting for the reaping to officially begin. We don't have to wait long though, and before we know it, our escort is up on the stage ready to reap the 2 children that are to participate in this years games.

Her name is Veridie Agapios and I silently laugh at her name. What kind if name is that? Her bright blue hair and her dress has enough fish stenciled and colored on it that her dress could be mistaken for an aquarium doesn't help her case either. I don't hate her though, nor do I like her. She matters about as much to me as the children from the district's chosen to go into the Hunger Games do to the Capitol. The thought of what I'm preparing myself to do makes my head swim a bit but not enough to make me change my mind.

Our mayor speaks up first with the Treaty of Treason, which I'm sure everyone tunes out if my own experience is anything to go by. Soon after, Veridie begins with what I'm sure is a mandatory speech, smile, and wave of her hand. After she finishes her speech, she walks over to the girls bowl as is customary in most district's (excluding 1 and 2 as they hold a race of some sort and whoever reaches the stage first is declared the tribute for that years games.)

The girl called is someone that I actually recognise as being in the same grade as me in school. Her name is Sirina Odele. Shame, she's very intelligent and quite popular. Veridie calls for volunteers and as it is more often than not, no volunteers come forward to take Sirina's place. I feel my nerves acting up as I realize what is going to happen in the next few seconds. I start to shake just a bit but tell myself that what I'm about to do will help both the poor kid that's about to be reaped, as well as my siblings Makellan.

I think of the name and smile. This calms me down enough to focus on what I need to do because in that exact same moment the boy is reaped and the call for volunteers is made. With every single ounce of confidence I can muster, I step out of my section and yell, "I volunteer!"

The surprised mutters and what not ripple through the crowds the way waves ripple through the ocean. And then I hear the anger. Angry shouts burst through the square, and for a second I don't understand why everyone is so angry before I look at the boy that was reaped for this year's game. "Oh shit." I mutter to myself. The boy, if you could call him that considering he's built like a truck and therefore resembles a man more than anything, is Poseidon.

I don't know really know anything about him, much less his last name. The only thing I do know is that he was planning on volunteering for this year's games. After this revelation, everything clicks into place, the man standing on the stage and the angry shouts I received after volunteering. I vaguely recall rumors that tell about the school Jock and his intentions on going to the games this year. As I make my way to the stage, he looks at me and simply says, "Fuck. Off." I hear a man that I assume to be Poseidon's father telling me to to get back into my row and let a real man go to the games.

I ignore it all though and climb the stairs. I'm greeted with Poseidon blocking my way and telling me there's no way in hell I'm taking his place. Looking him dead in the eyes, I tell him, "I volunteered in your place and since I did, you have no say in whether or not I can take your place or not. It's decided. Now get off the stage." He gives me an absolutely poisonous look and starts after me, as do the Peacekeepers but more so to stop Poseidon from doing anything stupid.

He walks off the stage with one last glance at me as I stand there smirking. "Well that was interesting now wasn't it," Veridie says, "Your name honey?" I look at her and tell her my name.

"Kai Mizuko."

"Well then, nice to meet you both! Shake hands you two!" Sirina and I give one firm shake before turning back to the crowds. I look out into the sea of people and spot my siblings looking up at me, confused. Next to them are my parents, standing there smiling, no doubt thinking about my death in the arena.

Well sucks for them because I plan on coming back in one piece. And when I do, they won't be getting anything from me. To conclude the reaping, Veridie looks at the people of my district and with her irritating Capitol voice announces, "District 4, your tributes for the 59th annual Hunger Games!"

 ** _A/N_** **_So if anyone actually reads this… what'd you think!? I'm really excited and happy with how it came out and I hope you enjoyed reading it! I don't exactly expect a review or anything but if you'd like to let me know how I did I'd appreciate it! :D Thanks for reading and I hope you stick around because this ride is only just beginning! Thanks!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Truths

**_A/N- Here's chapter 2 already! I told you we would update fast xD Well here it is and i hope you enjoy it :D Have a great day!_**

 **Chapter 2: Hard Truths**

After the reaping, Sirina and I are taken into the Justice Building for our goodbyes. I don't really expect my parents to come see me, I just hope they have the decency to let me see my siblings before I go. Although considering why I volunteered, they probably won't let me, just to spite me.

I'm less than pleased to see my parents walk through the door. I'm actually a little surprised, to be quite honest. But I quickly realize the true reason they bothered to visit…

"You're a fucking idiot!" My Dad spits out in a venomous tone

"How could you be so stupid?! Do you have any idea what you've gotten yourself into?!"

I stare him down, and reply in a surprisingly confident voice

"Yeah, I do actually."

He scoffs, while my mother just looks at me with disappointment.

"You're gonna make a mockery of District 4… We had a perfect male tribute to represent us and you ruin it! Just like you ruin everything else!"

Fury washes over me, and suddenly all the anger I've kept bottled up from years of their treatment is unleashed.

"You wanna know why I volunteered, _Trent_?!" I say in a biting tone. His eyes narrow at my choice of words.

"I wanted to get Kellan and Makayla the fuck away from you guys"

I look at my siblings, who have wide eyed expressions.

I continue my tirade,

"You two are pathetic excuses for 'parents'-"

"That's enough, Kai" my mom interrupts, hurt written all over her face

Good.

"No, you listen for once, _Marina_. Carrying a kid for 9 months doesn't make you a mother. It's pathetic the way you let him-" I look at Trent, "treat us the way he does."

He shakes his head

"You selfish little-"

"And when I win the games, I'm taking them the hell away from you two. You don't deserve them.. Us."

I wait in silence for them to reply, my heart racing.

He smirks at me, evil in his eyes

"That's if you win the games," he says,

"if you don't, well, just know that we'll be fine without you."

With that, he looks at my Mom

"Let's get out of here."

She nods, her eyes avoiding me, and stands up. A Peacekeeper hasn't come in yet to tell us our time is up yet so i assume I have at least a couple more minutes with the twins.

As my parents are walking to the door, Kellan and Makayla race towards me.

I see tears pooling in both of their eyes, most likely from the argument they heard moments ago. When they reach me, they immediately wrap me in a hug. I don't hesitate to return the gesture because they are what I'm fighting for. They look up at me and ask me what's going on.

"I'm going away for a little bit, but I promise that when I come back, I'm coming for you two and we can go to those really nice, big houses in the Victor's Village, okay?" They know how big and nice the houses look when we past by them sometimes when I take them out for walks.

"Pinky promise Kai?" They ask simultaneously. I chuckle at that, knowing it's something they do often.

"I pinky promise." At that same moment, a Peacekeeper opens the door to tell me time's up, and that my siblings have to go.

"Okay you two, for the time that I'm gone I want you to behave like the good little boy and girl you guys are, okay?" They both nod their heads and give me another quick hug.

"I love you guys."

"Love you too Kai!"

Then I walk them to the door and they're gone. I'm not too sad about them leaving, knowing that I fully intend to keep my promise and come back and take them to the Victor's Village.

 ** _A/N-_** ** _I apologize for the short chapter but i felt like if i added in the train ride in here, the chapter would end up ridiculously long so i promise to make up for it in the next chapter! Thanks again if someone is actually reading this! See ya next chapter!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Luxorius Ride

**_A/N -_** **Hey guys! Sorry for this semi-late upload ;p It's been a week since the last chapter but tbh I'm really lazy. I'm certainly going to finish the story so never give up on it xD Here's the new chapter so enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Luxurious Ride**

Veridie comes into the room to escort me to the train station. "Alright Kai, it's time to head to the train!" I nod my head so she knows I heard her. Before we head over to the train, she tells me to wait as she goes into the room next to mine to get Sirina. Sirina walks out of the room followed by Veridie.

She walks out of the room with red, puffy eyes. It's obvious she was crying, since I was able to hear the muffled cries from the next room while I was arguing with my parents and saying goodbye to my brother and sister. I can't blame her. Being reaped to participate in fight to the death against 23 other people is pretty scary.

Before we know it, we're on the train and on the way to the Capitol. When we boarded the train, Veridie led us into the living room area on the train to meet our mentors, Mags and Cove. Mags is an elderly lady, probably around 60, who was the Victor of the 11th Hunger Games. Cove was actually a volunteer like me, and ending up winning her games when she was 18, around 15 years ago.

District 4 has had a few victors over the past half century so the 2 victors that are chosen to mentor each year are done so at random before the reaping and it was their turn this year. Veridie introduces us to the 2 victors lounging on the couches.

"Okay you two, Mags and Cove are gonna be your mentors this year, make sure to listen to what they have to tell you! Remember, they've been in your shoes before so they have first hand experience and special insight on the games!"

"Nice to meet you two," says Cove. "Like Veridie mentioned, Mags and I will be your mentors this year." Mags stands up and walks up to Sirina and I and hugs the both of us. "I want you two to know that Cove and I will be doing our best to help one of you win the games this year," Mags tells us in a motherly tone.

"Kai, Sirina, it's your choice on who you want as your mentor specifically so you two have to decide on that," adds Cove. I look at Sirina, eyes still somewhat red from the goodbyes earlier, to see if she wants to choose her mentor.

"I think I'll take Cove if you don't mind, Kai," Sirina says quietly.

"Sure thing Sirina, that's fine," I reply.

"Alright then It's settled! Cove you'll be mentoring Sirina while Mags mentors Kai," chirps Veridie.

"Would you two like to be mentored together or separately?" asks Mags. Again, Sirina and I look at each other and nod. "I think we're fine with being mentored together," says Sirina.

"That works just fine."

After the mentors were assigned, Veridie shows us our rooms and tells us to get comfortable, as we'll be getting to the Capitol later tonight. As I enter my room, I'm dumbfounded at the level of luxury afforded to us.

The crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, along with the biggest bed I've ever seen in my life, leaves me speechless as I stand just inside my room with my mouth hanging wide open. "This is amazing…" I whisper to no one in particular.

I wasn't too bad off back home in terms of wealth. I usually had enough to eat, and had a decently comfortable bed. My parents are both supervisors for the fishing industry that goes on in the district so they make a good amount of money.

I never really understood why they treated me and my siblings so terribly. It's not like we were living in a one room shack, the way the poorer citizens of District 4 have to.

I guess it's because if they didn't have kids they probably would've been able to live the way the richer people in the district get to live. 3 kids is a lot to take care of and no doubt that they've had to spend more than they would like to on food and clothing for us.

It's selfish of them really. I mean, why bother having kids if you don't want to deal with the responsibility that comes with raising them.

I decide not to give my parents too much thought anymore and just enjoy what could very well be my last week of life. I'm not being pessimistic or anything, just honest.

I know I volunteered for this and everything, but it wasn't just some rash decision or anything. I spent months debating whether or not I would do this.

I make my way to the shower and turn it on. While I wait for the water to heat up, I look at my reflection in the mirror. I'm fairly attractive, with my wavy, light brown hair and olive green eyes. I'm not massively built, but the lean muscles I've built on the boats while fishing and generally doing the work that the older fishermen aren't able to do, show through the lining of my shirt.

It's because of this, coupled with my intelligence (not like Beetee, that guy has been proven to be a genius, but still smart nonetheless), that I decided I had a chance in the games.

The shower has warmed up to a comfortable temperature and I step in. After I finish, I push the curtain aside looking for a towel, to which I find nothing. Confused, I step out of the shower and am instantly hit with a blast of air on either side of me. I'm not gonna lie, I jumped a bit at that before I realized I was being dried off.

In under a minute I was completely dry, and I ran a hand through my hair to see if it was dry as well, and to my surprise, it was. That's pretty neat. I see a panel open up and a little tray sliding out, holding a folded up bathrobe. I put it on and step out of the bathroom into my room. I look through the drawers to find something to wear. I pull on a light blue shirt and black gym shorts.

I'm glad I found something to wear because in that moment, Veridie walks in and announces that dinner is ready. I step out into the dining room and am promptly greeted by Mags and Cove, as well as Sirina and Veridie.

I look at the empty table, but before I can say anything, Avoxes, servants clad in white, start to carry out large platters full of food and place them on the table. As I take my seat, Mags tells me I can get whatever I want.

I look at the assortment of food set before us and decide on a rack of ribs that is basically right in front of me. I take a sip of the drink set in front of me and realize it's wine. Since I don't drink alcohol, I look at one of the servants and ask if they have anything else to drink. He stays quiet and doesn't reply so I look at Mags.

She tells me that the servants can't talk because they've had their tongues cut out. When I ask why, she replies with "Could've been for anything really. It's a punishment delivered by the government for breaking the law. Had to have been something severe though."

I look at the servant again and ask him to just bring me something that doesn't have alcohol. He returns with a cup full of a dark liquid, with bubbles rising up it.

I take a sip, and instantly love the drink. I ask Mags what it is and she says it's something called "soda." It tastes amazing and pairs well with the ribs I started digging into.

It's well into the evening by the time we finish dinner, and Cove suggests that we watch the recaps of the reapings that happened earlier today.

Sirina, who appears to have gotten a grip on the situation, agree that it's a good idea and we go over to the sitting area with the TV along the far wall.

The recaps start off with Districts 1 and 2 with their usual volunteers. The District 1 pair are the usual from that District, with the volunteers both being attractive, blonde hair and blue/green eyed.

The volunteers from District 2 are pretty standard too, with the both of them being heavily muscled, especially in the males case, with him having massive muscles. Veridie, who's been quiet up until now, claps her hands as the Career district recaps finish, tellings us that the tributes so far look fierce.

"I can tell already these games will be exciting!" Veridie chirps. I roll my eyes at her comment and continue watching the reapings.

The rest of the districts aren't very interesting, except for the boy from 3, who seems to be very intelligent, more so than usual, as well as the boy from 11, who despite being reaped, appears to be unafraid and has a look of complete confidence as he climbs the stage.

Cove turns to us after the recaps finish with the tributes from 12, both of which are incredibly skinny, and have no chance in the games. She tells us that she thinks that this year's Careers look troublesome as usual, and says they'll be an alliance to be wary of.

I add that the male tribute from 3 looks especially cunning, as well as the male tribute from 11, whose name is Sage, and that he looks like someone to keep an eye on. Mags, Cove, and Sirina nod in agreement.

"It looks like we're nearing the Capitol," announces Veridie, with a hint of excitement in her voice. "You two will love it here!"

Sirina and I rush towards the windows, and are greeted with the sight of the Capitol and it's lights filling up the night sky. We both stare out the window for a while and marvel at the view as we get closer and closer to our destination.

"It looks amazing," whispers Sirina.

"It's breathtaking," I reply.


End file.
